Just Comfort
by singingstarryknights
Summary: After Greg is almost killed at a crime scene, he realizes just how much he needs Sara by his side. Part of the First Kiss Series.


Just Comfort

…

After Greg is almost killed at a crime scene, he realizes just how much he needs Sara by his side. Part of the First Kiss Series.

………

"What where you thinking?" Sara sat on the edge of Greg's hospital bed, weary concern scribbled across her features. Her voice was soft, soothing, almost, but her words slayed him in half. She was disappointed in him.

"Please, Sara, I've already heard the lecture from Grissom." Greg's words came out as a hoarse whisper, and he winced as she laid a gentle palm on his thigh, touching his bandages lightly, before pulling away.

"I was so worried, Greg." Her voice hitched in her throat, and she brushed away the tear that had started to fall. Instantly the frustration was gone in his face, replaced by a silent trepidation. She looked away from him, at the empty hanger where the morphine drip had hung above his bed.

"Sara-"

"What were you thinking?" She felt her resolve threatening to break. When she looked back down at him, his heart broke, seeing fresh tears well up in her eyes. He rested his hand on her thigh, tapping his finger against her hand. He bit his lip, holding his fingers out to her, and she took his hand with both of hers, wrapping her fingers around his tightly.

"There was evidence-"

"Fuck the evidence, Greg." She cast her gaze down on his hand in her lap, taking in a deep breath. "You could have died."

"I'm okay, Sara."

"Don't you ever scare me like this again." Sara's solemn tone brought a smile to Greg's lips. "I'm serious."

"I know."

"This is far from a joke, Greg."

"I know that." He winced, trying to sit up, having momentarily forgotten about the broken rib. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Greg, I-" She was interrupted by his free hand on her cheek, brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." He apologized sincerely, and the corner of his mouth curved into a smile. She returned his smile, shaking her head to dismiss his apology, taking the comfort offered in his soft tone.

"Relax, relax. Everything's okay. It doesn't matter anymore." She laid a hand on his chest, and he lay back down against the pillows. "As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine, Sara. Really." When she threw him a less than humored glare, he smiled boyishly. "Alright, this hospital bed bandaged up broken rib thing is a front." He succeeded in making her laugh, even if he couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. His smile faded, and he tightened his grip on her hands. "Please don't cry." His voice was soft, his eyes brimming with tears that mirrored her own. "I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing to you. I should have gone with you, I should have been there." Sara leaned over him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders comfortingly, burying her face in the crook of his neck gently. "I'm sorry, Greg. I'm so sorry." His resolve broke, and he gathered her slim frame in his arms, hugging her as much as the pain from his rib would allow.

"It's okay, I'm okay, we're okay, everything's going to be okay." He murmured into her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She pulled away only just, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before turning to face him.

"I was so afraid I lost you."

"You haven't lost me, I'm right here." He grinned at her, and was rewarded with the tiniest of smiles.

"Right. Let's get you home then, hmm?" He nodded tiredly, and she ran a hand though his disheveled hair, lifting herself off the bed, and helping him to his feet.

………

"I can handle it, Sara."

"I know, but I'll feel better knowing you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"Just stop arguing and let me help you." Sara held on to his arm supportively as he made his way to the bedroom at the back of his apartment, settling him down on the bed. He pushed away her hands and climbed into bed himself, trying not to wince as he propped himself up with a few pillows.

"See? I can do it. I'm a grown up, Sara." They had an impromptu staring contest for a brief moment, Greg's lopsided grin finally convincing her that he didn't need her after all.

"You're right, you're fine." Sara pursed her lips, in an attempt to hide the hurt and the foolishness she felt, of course he didn't need her. He was an able bodied man. It was only a deep gash and a broken rib from a two-story fall onto cement, thanks to a suspect returning to the scene Greg was working, and an open window he was printing. He could have died, but he was fine. She stiffened, and stood up, sighing. "I'll get Nick to check on you on his way home from work." Greg frowned, he hadn't wanted her to baby him, but part of him didn't want her to leave. She had made her way to the door and was stepping out into he hall before he found his voice.

"Please don't go." It came out as a whisper, but she stopped in her tracks as it left his mouth. "I'm sorry." He looked up, surprised to find tears welling in her eyes, surprised to find his own vision blurred by tears of his own.

"You don't need me, you're a grown up." She gave him a weary little smile, and brushed away tears from her eyes, leaning against the doorjamb. Greg sat back up, wincing again at the jabbing pain of the protesting rib.

"It was a lie, I only wanted you to think I was okay so you wouldn't worry." He gripped his bandaged torso, holding his rib together.

"I'm going to worry whether you need me or not, loser." She smiled warmly at him, but took no motion to leave the doorjamb. He let out a short laugh at her affectionate insult, and brushed his tears away from his eyes.

"Can you worry from over here?" He watched her shake her head, chuckling, and he smiled appreciatively at her as she stepped back into the room again. He pulled back the opposite corner of the comforter, and she climbed in from the other side, silently. She curled her body up to his, wiping a tear on the worn fabric of his tee shirt. He reached out to her, taking one of her hands in both of his, holding it on his stomach. He closed his eyes, facing her, as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, running her free fingers through his wavy hair. When he opened his eyes again, she was inches away from him, and her gaze was sweeping gently over his face, trying to convince herself that he was really okay. Her eyes fell on his lips, and without thinking, she leaned in, closing the distance between them, and kiss him softly. When she pulled away, reluctantly, his eyes had closed again, and she thought he had fallen asleep. Sara settled into the pillow, relaxing on her stomach, arm still halfway draped over Greg's abdomen, below his chest wrap, her five fingers still tangled among his ten.

"Don't ever leave me, Greg." She whispered, closing her eyes to sleep. She missed the tiniest of smiles on Greg's face.

"Never ever." She missed his whispered reply, her breathing even and delicate. Soon he matched her rhythm, and they fell asleep, neither worried about anything in particular. Everything really was going to be okay, after all.

………

A/N: sappy, I know, sorry. This was more of a companionship, friendship piece. They need each other. Something a little different, but just as fluffy. (I think I'm physically incapable of writing anything else). Tell me what you think.


End file.
